Childhood Friendships
by XKiraraX
Summary: Ed and Winry get a visit from a childhood friend. They thought they knew everything about her, but what is she hiding? Does Winry know? Ed is willing to do anything to find out... AlXWin EdXAshiku
1. Chapter 1

Ok, before you start reading this, THIS IS AN OCXEDWARD ((for the people out there who don't know, OC means original character)) FIC, ALRIGHT? If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! This story is going to be the first of 3 I'm going to write about them. I got the idea from a roleplay my friend and I were doing one day. Ok, now we'll start!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oh, before we start, I'll describe Ashiku to everyone. You'll see about her personality and everything in the story, but as far as her looks go…

She's just a bit shorter than Edward, but shes not self-concious about her height like Ed. She wears a black tank top but is never seen without her black jacket on. She also wears Black pants. Her hair is a deep blue and so are her eyes.

A young girl, about 15, walked onto the Rockbell porch. _'Oh!' _She thought. _'It's been so long since I've seen Winry! I can't wait!'_ She raised her hand to the door to know but stopped when she heard an angry voice from inside.

"EDWARD!" a furious voice rang through Winry Rockbell's house. "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO TRASH YOUR ARM THIS TIME!"

The girl winced from the loudness of the voice. "Yup…" She said, smiling. "Winry hasn't changed. Just as short-tempered as always!" She reached up and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey!" She heard Winry exclaim happily, "That must be Ashiku-chan!" The door opened and Winry flew out the door, latching onto Ashiku and hugging her tightly. "ASHIKU-CHAN!" Winry cried. "IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Ashiku smiled and hugged her back. "Yes…it has! I missed you a lot too, Winry-chan!"

Winry smiled and let go of her friend. "Well, come on inside. Edward is here too, do you remember him?"

Ashiku put a finger up to her lip and thought for a second. "Hmm…Edward-kun…Ah! I remember Edward-kun! I haven't seen him since we were both really young! How has he been?"

"You can ask him yourself, he's in the kitchen." Winry told her as they walked towards the kitchen. Granny Pinako happened to be in there too, preparing dinner.

"Ah!" Ashiku cried. "Granny Pinako! It's been a long time!" She ran up to the old woman and hugged her.

"Ashiku-chan!" Pinako exclaimed, letting go of the girl and looking at her, "It's great to see you, again, dear!"

Ashiku smiled and nodded. Then she turned to Edward. "Edward, do you remember Ashiku-chan?" Winry asked him. "It's been a long time since you guys have seen each other. We used to play together all the time when we were kids and she lived up that on big hill, remember?"

Edward thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah! I remember her!" He turned to Ashiku. "It's nice to see you again, Ashiku."

Ashiku, once again, smiled and nodded. "Yes, you too Edward-kun!" _'Strange…' _she thought soon after. _'I don't remember him having Automail when we were younger…I wonder what happened…And I wonder how he broke it...?_

"Hey," Winry started. "Shouldn't you start unpacking your stuff upstairs, Ashiku-chan?"

"Ah…yes, I guess I should…" Ashiku started up the stairs. "It's getting late…I'll just put my stuff up there and then come back down."

She smiled happily to herself as she made her way up the stairs. But she soon stopped. _'Wait…I wonder where Alphonse-kun is…?_

She went into an empty room. "I guess…" She said quietly. "This is the closest to a home I'll ever have again…" She rubbed her tears away with her jacket then stood up to go downstairs but stopped because someone was in the doorway. She jumped a bit. She hadn't expected anyone to follow her. "Oh…Ed-kun its you, what are you doing up here?"

"Well…" he said, looking down. "You just…looked kind of sad when we were all downstairs…and I just heard you say…" He sighed. "Ashiku…what happened? Are you moving here with Winry?"

Ashiku looked down and said nothing. After a moment, she started to speak. "Well… Um…Winry…asked me a while back…if I wanted to come live with her…" She suddenly started walking again. "Lets…go back downstairs, ok?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It's a bit short, i'm sorry!I can't wait to see how this fic goes, so please review! I'll update pretty soon if it turns out that people like my story. I know there arent a lot of OC fans out there...

Kirara


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Where's Al?

"Ok…" Edward said, nodding slowly. "Let's go." They both started down the stairs. Suddenly, Ashiku looked at him, looking confused.

"Hey…where's Alphonse-kun?" She asked. "I've been meaning to ask you."

"Well…" Edward started. "He's…changed. You...aheheh…probably wouldn't recognize him. I left him at Central with a friend of ours while I came to get my arm repaired."

"Oh…" Ashiku said. "I was hoping to see him…" They walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by Winry's angry expression and voice.

"OH YES, EDWARD!" Winry yelled. Ed winced. "DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOUR ARM! YOU STILL NEED TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Um…well…I was um…sparing with Al?"

Winry sighed. "Yeah right…Well, anyway your arm will be ready tomorrow. Are you going to leave then?"

"Yeah…" Ed replied. "I need to go back and fix- I mean _see _Al."

Ashiku looked down at the ground. She didn't want Ed to leave. She sighed and walked out to the porch and rested her head in her arms, looking out around Risembool.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back inside

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Edward looked out the window at Ashiku. "What's wrong with Ashiku?" He asked Winry. Winry sighed and looked down.

"She can't stay here like this…I'm scared of what's going to happen to her. Ashiku-chan is not...the type of person who can stay in one place for long. She's never done it before." Winry joined Edward at the window and looked at Ashiku. "Did she tell you why she's here?" Ed shook his head no. "Well…maybe I should leave it to her to tell you when she's ready…" Winry shook her head and walked away from the window. "The poor girl…She's lost too much in her life…"

Edward looked down and thought about what Winry said. _'It seems like…we have something in common' _He thought, remembering Winry's words.

'She can't stay here like this…I'm scared of what's going to happen to her. Ashiku-chan is not...the type of person who can stay in one place for long. She's never done it before. The poor girl…Ashiku-chan's lost too much in her life…'

Ed sighed and made his decision. He went out to the porch, grabbed her hands, and held them close to his face. "Come with me…" He told her, smiling.

"W-what? Come with you where?" She asked, blushing and looking confused.

"You were planning on staying, weren't you? I want you do come with me..." Ed told her slowly. "I travel around with Al, you said you wanted to see him, right?"

"Well…yes…but- are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"No, you won't." He told her, still smiling. "I'll go tell Winry. " He said as he walked inside and started talking to Winry. A few minutes later, they started to yell then Edward came back outside, steamed up and blushing. He ran off in the direction of the Risembool Cemetery.

She went back inside, looking really happy, her eyes were lit up and she was smiling. She looked up at Winry. "Why was he mad when he left? He was red and looked really angry."

"Hehehe…No reason, Ashiku-chan. I'm really happy for you. You'll be better off not staying cooped up in an old house for the rest of your life, right?"

Ashiku smiled and nodded. "Yeah…you're right…" Then she turned and walked out the door. 'I wonder where Edward-kun went…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At Risembool Cemetery

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Edward's eyes were clouded over as he stood above his mother's grave. "Mom…" he whispered as he placed flowers on his grave.

Ashiku walked by a big black smudge, not far from Winry's house. "Wait...no…this is where Edward-kun and Alphonse-kun's house was! Oh my- I wonder what happened… Edward-kun seems like he's lost a lot since we were kids…then again…so have I…" She sighed and continued walking around the small town of Risembool.

Edward stood up from where he was sitting. "Come on, Den." He told the dog beside him. "We'd better go back…" He looked up and saw Ashiku walking by the cemetery. "What is she doing here?" He wondered. She was looking up at Winry's house. There was a light that was so bright that it cut through the darkness of the late evening. He saw Ashiku smile start walking toward Winry's house. He did the same. It seemed that they both remembered the early days of their childhood when they stayed out too late, they'd all meet at Edwards house when that bright light flashed and then say their goodbyes for the night. He shook his head, ridding of all the memories that flowed back into his head, and then ran up to Ashiku.

"That light…it brings back memories, doesn't it?" Ashiku jumped, not realizing he was behind her. She clapped her hands together and then quickly turned around.

"O-oh…it's you, Edward-kun! I didn't know you were out here!" Edward looked at her strangely.

'D-did she just...clap her hands together?' He wondered, looking shocked. "Ashiku…" He started. "Do-you know alchemy?"

"What! Of course not! Eheheh…I mean I know a little but I'm not good at it at all! Ah…um…why do you ask?"

"N-no reason…" Edward told her, sweatdropping.

"Ok then, Winry's calling us so I guess we'd better go back to the house, huh?" Ashiku said, starting to run.

"Um…yeah…" Edward said, starting to run after her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning at 7:30 AM

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ashiku woke up to Edward shaking her shoulders. "Come on." He said. "It's time to go, our train is coming early!" Ashiku sighed and sat up, she was still in her clothes, ready to go.

"Oh…ok…let me get my suitcase and we can leave…" Ashiku mumbled, still half asleep as she walked over to the other end of the room. "Ok, lets go." She said, sounding a bit more awake than before. They walked down the stairs and out the door. Edward tied a piece of paper to Den's collar as the left…

"Bye Winry-chan!" He heard a voice call. "Thank you for everything!" Edward ran up to Ashiku and clapped his hand around her mouth. "No! You Idiot! Don't wake her, she'll just go on and on about automail ma-" He was unable to finish his sentence as a big wrench came flying at his head and he fell over, head bleeding. "DAMMIT WINRY! I GET YOU A WRENCH FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY AND YOU TRY TO KILL ME WITH IT!"

"Ah…I'm sorry, Winry-chan! I didn't mean to wake you up!" She turned to Edward. "Are you Alright?" She asked him as he got up.

"I'm fine, come on, I've had enough of Winry today."

They arrived at the train station right at 8:00. Edward bought two tickets and handed one to Ashiku. "Oh," Ashiku said, "do you need money for mine? You didn't have to get me one you know!"

"Nah, it's fine I've got plenty of money." He told her as they got on the train and sat down in a compartment.

They sat for a while in silence, until Ed, trying to start a conversation, asked her, "So…uh…what made you want to come with me?"

Ashiku looked down and blushed a bit. Well…I've been traveling around the world with my parents and sister all my life…I guess I just want that excitement back in my life again." She said, laughing uneasily.

"Al and I…We've been traveling ever since about the time you moved. I- Well, he's not doing too well at the moment…Let's just say that."

Ashiku looked at him strangely, but before she could say anything, Ed exclaimed, "Hey, We're here!"

"You seem really happy," Ashiku remarked as they walked in a building.

"Yeah! I haven't seen Al in a while. Just don't be scared when you see him…ok?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, this chapter was really long…or it seemed really long when I was typing it O.O Ok, I'll update on wither this Thursday or Tuesday. Bye-bye for now!

Kirara


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- nope, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist (But Ashiku is mine! . )

Chapter 3

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The train stopped, and Edward quickly stood up, opened the door, and grabbed his suitcase excitedly. "Well, come on!" He said happily, "I don't want to keep Al waiting any longer! " He said getting off the train quickly.

She smiled at him as she got her suitcase "How long has it been since you've seen him?" she asked

"Almost a week now.'' he replied, smiling as he walked into a room holding the door open for her. "This is where Al is, I think…"

Ashiku muttered a quiet 'Thank you' as she stepped through the door.

Edward started running to a suit of armor in the corner. "Al!" He cried.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed as he stood up and squeezed Ed 'till he turned blue.

"A-Al…can't…breath…" Alphonse let go of his brother and looked over at Ashiku who was standing off to the side. He walked over to her.

"You look…familiar somehow…do I know you?"

Edward walked over to them. "Al…" he started, "This is Ashiku. Do you remember her? She grew up with up us and lived next door to Winry when we were kids!"

Alphonse stood there and thought for a second, then he snapped to attention. "ASHIKU I REMEMBER YOU! Wow! This is the first time I've remembered something from my childhood since I've been in this armor!"

Ashiku laughed and sweat dropped. "Yeah…it's nice to see you again, Al-kun!" '…Wait a-' she thought a moment later. That armor…he said he didn't remember his childhood…' She gasped softly. 'No…they couldn't have…'

Ed and Al were silent "brother," Al said. "Don't you have to talk to Mustang?" Ed's face fell.

"Oh, that's right! The Colonel. Damn! I remember now, thanks Al" Ed raced down the hallway with Al and Ashiku following shortly.

Walking in a room, Ed started talking to a dark haired man completely intrigued in what he was saying. Al and Ashiku waited outside the room. The man stopped talking and Ed looked shocked. He walked out of the room. Not paying any attention to Ashiku or Al, and walked towards the library.

Ashiku walked up behind him. "Um…Edward-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Get Al for me? We need to get going." Ed said. "I'll meet you at the library, ok?" he looked away and started walking towards the library.

"Alright…" She turned around and ran to find Al. She walked up to him. "Al?" she asked "Ed told us to meet him at the library..."

While walking, Al said, "May I ask you something, Ashiku? Why did you come with Ed?"

"Well…he asked me if I wanted to come and I said yes because... when I was a child I traveled lots of places with my parents and sister " she said, looking sad. "I'm glad I came. It will be better than staying cooped up in a house the rest of my life," she said.

Al replied, "I don't think that's the only reason..."

She looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"Oh…" He said. "It's nothing."

"O-ok…" Ashiku said uncertainty.

"Ok, here we are." Al told her. He pointed to the building ahead of them. "Central Library."

They walked up the steps and into the library.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N Ok, I'm sorry it's pretty short today, but Fullmetal is coming on tv right now and it's the last episode, I cant miss it! - Runs off to make popcorn and grab Edward pillow and blanket -

Thanks for reading!

Kirara


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: They Meet With Roy

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist…I know, its so sad… But I do own Ashiku, SHES MINE!

This story is rated for Ed, Ashiku, Roy, and Winry's potty mouths :3

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Al and Ashiku walked up the steps to the library. They walked through the doors and spotted Edward. "BROTHER!" Al called out as they walked up to him. "Why did you run off in such a hurry?"

Edward didn't answer. He handed Al an alchemy book and say down to read his own. Ashiku saw the title of the books and looked away. 'Oh my gosh, they really could have-' her thoughts were cut off by Ed.

"Are you ok, Ashiku?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I'm gonna go sit outside while you two read. Just come and get me when you're done, ok?" She walked off before Ed or Al could say anything.

"What's up with her, Al?" Edward asked.

"Um…well… Ah, I don't know, brother."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Outside  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ashiku sighed and sat down under a tree by the doors of the library. She closed her eyes and leaned up against the trunk of the tree. "I wonder if they really did-"

"Did what?"

Edwards voice came from behind her. She jumped about 5 feet in the air.

"Ed-kun! I ah...didn't see you behind me! You can't be done in there already, can you?"

"Did…what?" He asked again.

"Ah…um…nothing! I was just…talking to myself…eheheh…what are you doing out here?"

" I just came out here because…well you looked pretty upset when you got here…" His voice trailed off. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…no, not really. I'm ok, I promise."

"…Ok, well come on, we're about to leave. Mustang had a lead on the Philosopher's stone and we gotta go check it out." Edward stood up, and then extended his hand out to Ashiku. She smiled and started to take his hand to get up, but then froze.

"D-did you just say…you two are looking for the Philosophers stone?"

"Yeah…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "WAIT! Do you know something about it!" He asked excitedly.

"Um…no I've never heard of it!" She lied. Why do you ask? Eheheh…"

Ed looked at her strangely. "Alright…well, come on let's go get Al, then we can head to the train station. He realized he was still holding on to her hand, and quickly let go, turning and blushing deeply. "S-sorry…" he muttered.

Ashiku was about to say something, until a voice rang through the streets. "HEY, FULLMETAL!" They heard some one call.

"Oh no…not again! I've had enough of him for one day! Why is he here?" Edward muttered. Edward grabbed her and again and started pulling her in the direction of the library. Ashiku blushed and looked down as they walked. They ran up the stairs and into the library once again. "Hey, Al" Ed said as he walked up to him. "We gotta go, come on."

"Ok, brother." Al said. They walked outside and to the train station, which was about 3 blocks away. They got in line and each bought train tickets, and then boarded the train quickly. "Um…brother? Why were you in such a hurry to get away from there?" Al asked as they sat down in seats on the train.

"Well, Mustang was trying to catch up with me but I think I lost him back there."

"Nope, you're not that lucky, shrimp," came a voice behind him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERSON SO TINY HE COULD BE HAYATE'S BITCH!"

((A/N: Yes, Black Hayate, Riza's puppy))

"You." Came his reply, along with his smirk that this author loves. "Well, well, Fullmetal went and got himself a girlfriend, eh?"

"SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yeah, sure pipsqueak. Come with me, I need to talk with you about something."

"ARGH!" Ed cried, holding his head. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL!"

Roy grabbed him by his red jacket and dragged him off. "Ahaha" Al laughed. The Colonel looks like a kidnapper."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE MIDGET KID!" Ed's voice came ringing through the train. "EVEN MY OWN BROTHER…ARGH!"

"I didn't call you a kid, brother." Al sighed.

"Ah, I see he still has his little short issues." Ashiku noted.

"DON'T SAY SMALL!"

Al and Ashiku looked at each other. "How can he still hear us?" Ashiku asked.

"Brother can be very amazing sometimes…even if it's just little trivial things."

"STOP IT!"

Ashiku and Al both sighed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

With Ed and Roy

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Colonel Bastard, what do you want now?" Ed asked.

"Rude as ever, I see Fullmetal."

"Oh shut up and get to the point." Ed snapped.

"Oh, I see, you're eager to get back to your little girlfriend, huh?"

"SHUT UP! GET TO THE POINT!" Ed yelled.

They heard a knock on the compartment door. Ed opened it and saw Ashiku standing outside.

"Um…Ed-kun? Al-kun told me to come tell you it's about a 30 minute train ride to where we're going, ok?"

"Oh…alright." Ed said. "Thanks."

Ashiku smiled and nodded then turned to leave. "Wait, ma'am!" Roy said as he grabbed her hangs and held them. It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Oh…um…it's nice to meet you, too. My name is Ashiku."

"OH BACK OFF, ROY!" Edward yelled.

"Fine," Roy said. "I'll stay away from your little girlfriend. Edward blushed, so did Ashiku, and she looked away.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Edward yelled. Roy closed his eyes and smiled.

"You're blushing Edward..." he said. Ed looked away as well.

Ashiku started out the door again. "Um…ok, well I'll leave you two to talk…bye."

A/N

Ahahaha poor Edward. Poor Ashiku. Roy is so evil, but you gotta love him, huh? 'Till next time! I think I might update sometime today again! Yay!

Kirara


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

No one likes this story! It's so sad…hardly anyone reviews it… 4 chapters and ONLY 4 REVIEWS! Yet it has quite a few hits! If you are reading this story, PLEASE REVIEW IT! I don't know whether to take it off, because no one likes it. Please review or e-mail me if you like it and make my day. Flames are ok, too. I want to make this story better!

Well, I guess that's it for no- WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA! A THREAT! IM NOT GONNA UPDATE TILL I GET…10 REVIEWS! I'm at 4 now… only 6 more, that's not so bad, right?

Well, if you're down here, thanks for listening to my rambling!

Kirara


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Aw… thank you guys all so much for all the nice reviews I got. It really made my day! This chapter is going to be short because I have about 20 minutes before I have to leave to go to school… Sorry guys, but hey, at least I updated, right: 3

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ashiku sat back next to Al, finally returning. "Alright, Al-kun I went and told him."

"All right, Ashiku, thank you."

Ashiku smiled, nodded, and turned her head and starred out the window.

"Hey, Al-kun…can I ask you something…?"

"Sure Ashiku, what is it?"

"Well do you think tha-" someone running up to them cut her short.

"Alright we're here, lets hurry up now, come on you two!" Ed said in a rush, grabbing his stuff and bolting towards the train door. Ashiku sweat dropped and looked at Al.

"Let me guess. He ran away from Colonel Mustang-san?"

"Seems like it."

They turned back to where Ed was standing. "ED! You can't run from the Colonel!" Al yelled.

They got off the train, found Ed, and then ran up to him.

"Ed-kun…" Ashiku asked. "Where is Colonel Mustang-san…?"

"Um…well, you see…"

"I'm right here, Miss!" Came a voice behind Edward. Colonel Mustang had jumped on Ed from behind and was looking at Ashiku and Al.

"Oh get off, lover boy." Ed told him.

Roy got off and Edward dusted off his shoulders, cleared his throat, and yelled, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Roy sweat drops.

"Never mind that, why did you run off from me, Fullmetal?"

"Your voice was starting to get really annoying."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At Central Headquarters

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Look at my daughter, Elicia, isn't she just ADORABLE!" Came a voice, ringing through the halls of HQ. It was Maes Hughes, torturing the poor unsuspecting new alchemists that had recently been recruited.

"Um…yes, very cute." Someone said, edging away slowly.

"Wait till you see this one, the special swimsuit addition wearing Gracia's hat!" He continued shoving pictures at them until Roy, Ed, Al, and Ashiku entered the room.

Edward gave a shocked look. 'What the hell is he doing here?' he thought. 'I'll never get out of here without seeing a stupid picture of his daughter!' He started to creep towards the door…

"WHY HELLO EDWARD! HOW NICE OF YOU TO DROP BY!" Maes said in a loud voice. "Just in time, too! I just got some new pictures and-" He never did finish that last sentence. "Well, Well, what's this? Edward, who's the _girl_?"

Edward fell on the ground, holding his head in agony. "What do you mean, _girl_ and WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO TEASE ME ABOUT THAT!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding, Ed" Hughes told him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N AHH I GOTTA RUN! ENJOY THIS SHORT CHAPPIE EVERYONE IM SORRY IF IT SUCKS PRETTY BAD!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Ok, everyone. In this story, I think we've gotten most of the introductions done, so now we can continue the story line. Thank you, to the people who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. Well, whatever, on with the story.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ed sighed; he leaned over and whispered to Ashiku, "this guy is obsessed with his daughter..." Ed looked back over, only to see Maes staring at a picture of his daughter with kissy lips. Edward sighed again and shook his head. "Hey, Al." Ed whispered. He gestured with his head to the door. Al nodded. Edward looked at Ashiku, and she nodded also, understanding what they were going to do.

The three of them started edging slowly towards the door. Edward grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open. The three of them bolted out the door, but not before Ashiku and Al turned and bowed to them, saying they were sorry.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ah!" Its nice out here today, right?" Edward said, stretching his arms.

"Yeah!" came Al and Ashiku's replies.

"Well," He said. "I guess we should find a hotel before it starts to get dark. They walked until they stopped at a nice looking hotel. "Is this ok?" He asked, walking in.

This time it was just Ashiku that answered. "Yeah! It looks nice!" Al nodded, agreeing with her.

They walked up to the counter and Edward asked for a room.

"Yes," the woman replied, "We have a room with three beds, is that alright?"

"Its fine." Ed said quickly, before Ashiku could say anything.

As they were walking to their rooms, Ashiku told him, "Why didn't you get two rooms? I'm a girl, you're both guys!"

Edward looked away and said, "I-It saves money, ya know?"

Ashiku sighed and handed him some money. Edward shook his head. "For the hotel room!" She insisted, but Ed just told her no.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, I seriously have an excuse for another short chapter! Its my birthday tomorrow (April 24th) and I have to go celebrate it with my dad and his family! So, im sorry to the few people who actually like this story! I'll probably update later today! 3

Aim: XxAshikuxX

bye everyone! X3 -Kirara


	8. chapter 7

A/N I still don't own Fullmetal

Um…hi. -**Glances around nervously- **Yeah… I know I'm a bit late on updating… -coughs- …what are you doing with that knife? …And that sword? … … … I'M WRITING, I'M WRITING DON'T KILL ME I PROMIISE I'LL UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME! I HAD SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK!

-Coughs again- ahem. Well, I'll get on with the story now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Edward, Al and Ashiku walked into their hotel room. Glancing around, Ashiku gave a loud "wow" as the group entered the room. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Al agreed. Look! It has a balcony!" He clanked over towards the screen door and went outside.

Ashiku looked around. There were two beds in the room that they were in, and a door was not far from where she was standing. She walked towards it and opened it. Inside was a small bedroom with a bed, a dresser with a mirror, a lamp, and a TV in it.

"I guess I'll take this room, alright?" Edward nodded.

"But knock before you come in or I'll kill you, got it?" She threatened.

Ed rolled his eyes and nodded. "_Okay, _Ashiku, I got it."

She stared at him for a moment and then retreated into her room, closing the door behind her. She smiled. It would be nice to have some alone time to herself once and a while, as long as they were staying there. She took off her black jacket that she always wore, revealing a black tank top underneath, and flopped onto her bed, throwing her belongings and jacket on the dresser. She almost fell asleep while staring at her right hand.

About an hour later, she snapped back to reality by hearing her name being called. "ASHIKU!" Her door banged open and a distressed looking Edward barged into her room. He took one look at her and blushed. Ashiku snapped back to her senses, still being half asleep, and blushed too. Ashiku had on her black (revealing, by the way,) tank top and was wearing pretty short black shorts.

"Edward-kun…" She said in a dangerously evil voice. He gulped and looked away. Ashiku hastily put on her jacket, still blushing. "Edward-kun," she repeated in her evil voice, "What did I tell you about coming in here?" he gulped again. "…To knock?" He answered. Ashiku sighed. "Ok, what did you need?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you had seen Al. I haven't seen him in a while. And why were you staring at your hand?"

She looked at him, a sad expression on her face. She opened her mouth the say something, but quickly decided against the thought and snapped, "No reason. I was just really bored."

She glanced to the side and noticed her book still lying out on her dresser. She quickly got up and shoved the book in her bag.

"What was that…?" Edward asked, starting to sound very suspicious.

"It was nothing. Nothing important." Ashiku said quickly.

"Then you won't mind if I…LOOK AT IT!" He cried, grabbing her bag.

Ashiku instinctively clapped her hands together and then groaned. Stupid reflex

She slapped her forehead, cursing herself, and grabbing her bad back from Edward who had just read the title of her book that was not professionally published, but a book nonetheless.

"Alchemy and Human Transmutations…What the World Never Knew?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N sorry for the short chapter, but, like always, I have an excuse! I'm leaving to go to my dad's house now. I might update later this week. Bye bye everyone!

-Kirara


	9. to everyone who reads this story

Hey everyone who reads my story—

I'm really sorry, but my school just got out for the summer and I'm writing this to tell you that I will not be updating any of my stories because I am leaving t go to Colorado for the summer and will not be back home until the end of July. But be happy, because when I get back, my mind will be overflowing with ideas for my stories!

I'm sorry to anyone who actually reads my stories,

Love always,

Kirara


	10. Chapter 8

A/N- Ok everyone, guess who's back from Colorado! I had nothing to do up there but come up with new ideas so I'll be updating all my stories soon! Childhood Friendships is first on the list, then Thorns and Roses that isn't that popular.

"**Ashiku…" Edward started. "Who wrote this book, and why do you have it?"**

"**Um, well, uh, I…found it on the floor?" she tried.**

**Edward crossed his arms and glared at her. "Tell me the truth. And I mean it."**

**Ashiku sighed. "I guess there's no covering this up now. Yes, it's true I'm an alchemist."**

"**Bu- Wait a- that can't be true."**

**Ashiku glared at him. "And why not?" **

"**If you had that book, that means that…"**

"**Yes. I've attempted a human transmutation."**

"**I'll be right back," Ed told her. "You stay here."**

**He came back a second later with a pen and paper. "What happened? What did you offer? Tell me everything!"**

**Ashiku looked down and stared at the floor quietly. Edward took a step back. He had seen this face before. "Uh… Ashiku?"**

"**EDWARD-KUN!" Ashiku yelled, jerking her head up and slapping him in the face, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!" Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. "You're such a jerk!"**

**She ran out of the room and down the hall. **

"**BROTHER!" Al reprimanded him. "Do you realize how mean you were to her?"**

**Ed turned and faced Al. "What did I do? She's the one that yelled at me and slapped me!"**

**Al walked up to him and asked, "How would you feel if someone asked you like that about when we tried to bring back mom? What if someone wanted to know every detail about our transmutation? How would you react? I know it would make me sad." Al turned and walked out of the room. "Think about that."**

**Ed looked at the ground, then the book, then ran out of the room and outside, after Ashiku.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"**Ashiku!" He called out, looking around outside. "You out here?"**

**Ashiku was nearby, sitting on a rock. She looked up and saw Edward.**

"**Ashiku! There you are!" **

"**What?" She snapped irratibly. **

**He walked up to where she was and sat on the rock with her, his back against hers. "I'm…really sorry, ok? I shouldn't have asked you all those questions, and I should have thought more about your feelings…"**

"**You don't have to apologize to me. I shouldn't have slapped you like I did" She told him dully with no hints of emotion in her voice. He got off his part of the rock and moved so they were sitting side by side. **

"**Yes I do have to apologize and I really did deserve that slap. I'm insensitive and I know it. I'm sorry. **

"**Its ok." **

**Edward looked at her and tilted her face towards his. She immediately blushed and tried to look away.**

"**Are you mad at me? Is that it?" he asked her. **

"**No."**

**Edward put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. She struggled to get away but he held her firmly. "I am sorry. You have to believe me." **

"**I told you, it's ok!" she snapped again. Ashiku stopped struggling after a minute and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry I'm acting like this…" She told him. "It just…really hurts." **

"**If anyone knows how true that really is, it's me. I lost an arm and a leg for my brother's soul and a lump of flesh that wasn't my mom."**

**Ashiku sighed and looked down and pulled something off her left arm. He let go of her and she raised her arm up. "My arm… It's automail."**


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me a while to update my friends are forcing me to write so here's the next chapter:

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"They took my arm…and my sister. Equivalent exchange, huh? What a joke."

Edward stared at her, shocked.

"They took Keiko?" He asked, thinking back to their childhood, back when Ashiku and Keiko lived by them. "I remember her. She was about two years younger than you, right?"

"Y-yeah…" she managed to choke out. Ashiku shook her head. She couldn't cry. Not now.

"What do you mean, they took her? Did she go to…to the other side?"

"…" Ashiku looked away and said nothing.

"So…you saw the truth, right?"

"Yeah. I did."

'_We really are two of a kind,_' Edward thought bitterly, remembering Winry's words before they left.

"I-I'm so sorry. I wondered where she was, but I didn't ask…."

"Lets just drop it. You know my big secret now." Ashiku got up and started walking back to the hotel. She entered their room and Al immediately stood up and started asking questions.

"Ashiku-san! There you are! Where's Brother?"

"He's coming." That was all she replied.

"Where were you two? Did something happen?"

"Ask Edward-kun!" She snapped, and ran into her room. Al sighed and sat back down. Edward entered the room a few minutes later.

"You're finally back! What's up with Ashiku-san? She looked sad…"

Edward looked away and sighed. '_Did I upset her again with all those questions?' _ He wondered.

Al walked outside the door. "I'm going to go explore the city a bit. I'll be back later!" With that, he closed the door.

"Uh…ok." Edward said to no one in particular. He flopped onto his bed, opened up a book, and started reading.

About an hour later, Edward closed his book with a sigh. He looked over at Ashiku's door.

"Is she still in there?" He wondered aloud. He crept silently over to the door and opened it, trying not to make a sound. Ashiku was lying in bed with her covers wrapped tightly around her.

'_How can she be cold during the summer?'_ He wondered. Edward walked over to her bedside and saw that her face was bright red. He put his hand on her cheek. _'She's burning up with a fever!_' He realized. Ashiku shifted slightly, causing Edward to jump and snatch his hand away from her cheek.

He stood completely still for a minute, not even daring to breathe. He sighed quietly, and then he started creeping towards the door.

"Edward-kun." It was a statement. Not questioning his presence, but letting him know that she knew he was in there.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. I've been awake." She told him.

"You have a fever," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, about to come back with something sarcastic, then decided against it.

Ashiku sighed. "Of all the times to get sick… I'm so sorry… I'll be better by morning, I promise."

"Do you want me to bring you back something to eat?" Edward asked her.

Ashiku grimaced at the thought of food. "No, I'm ok. Thank you, though."

Edward nodded, then walked out of the room. Ashiku fell back asleep almost instantly.

A little while later, Edward returned to Ashiku's room with a cold washcloth in hand. He opened the door and entered quietly.

He walked over to Ashiku's side and wiped her face that was still bright red with fever. Then he set the washcloth down gently on her forehead and left the room.

"Thank you…" He heard her mumble quietly.

"You're a pretty light sleeper, huh?" he asked. She smiled and nodded in reply, and then Edward left the room and shut the door quietly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Geez, that seemed really long as I typed it but now, looking at it, its really short! And what's more, the chapter was really boring too. Sorry guys, ill do better next time:3

-Kirara


	12. Author's note again

Author's Note:

Hey, sorry I forgot to put this in my last chapter, but if I just went back and edited it, no one would see it because they have probably already read it.

I feel bad because I've had a few people say they would be my faithful reviewers and for the last chapters, I've only gotten like 3 reviews… so I'm going on strike. –evil smile- no more chapters until I'm really convinced that people actually read this story and I'm not wasting my time writing it. Lets say… when I get 9 more reviews, I'll update.

-Kirara


	13. Chapter 10

A/N

Heh… Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. But again, my friends are forcing me to write and some reviewers want me to continue… So! Here's the next chapter!

Ashiku's eyes fluttered open and the room slowly came into focus. She turned her head to look out the window. It was light outside. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 2 in the afternoon. She sat up slowly and a washcloth fell off her forehead. Thankfully, her headache was gone and she felt much better.

She was about to crawl out of bed when she noticed Edward sleeping. He was sitting on the floor and his head was resting on the bed. He looked so peaceful. That was a change. She smiled softly and gently got up from her bed, trying not to wake him. As she slowly walked over to the door, Edward lifted his head and looked at her.

"Morning," he told her, smiling. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ashiku turned back around as he stood up. "Yes, I feel fine now. Thank you for taking care of me…"

Edward looked away. "It was nothing…" he mumbled quietly. Edward glanced over at the clock. He realized that if they weren't checked out of the hotel by three, they would have to pay for another night. "Hey, Ashiku, get your stuff. We need to leave, okay?"

Ashiku nodded and walked over to her suitcase. She put her things in it quickly as Edward left to go pack his stuff. She stood up and took one more glance around the room before walking outside.

"I'm ready," she told Edward as she sat down on the couch.

He nodded. "Alright, let's go. He turned to Al. "Are you ready?" Al nodded.

The three of them walked out of the room, Edward in front. They walked downstairs and Edward checked them out of the hotel. The three walked side by side down the road.

"Where are we going now, Nii-san?" Alphonse asked after they had been walking for quite some time.

"I heard there's a large library near this city, but its pretty far away. We'll have to spend the night outside." Edward told them.

Ashiku suddenly stiffened up. 'Spend the night… outside? In the dark?' she thought to herself.

Edward and Al noticed this and looked over at her. "Uh… are you alright?" Edward asked her. Ashiku nodded, her eyes a bit wider than usual.

Now, Ashiku wasn't afraid of many things. She grew up alone, so she had to be strong. But one irrational fear that she's had ever since she was little… that was the dark.

'It's fine, you're not alone anymore…No reason to be afraid…' Ashiku tried to reassure herself.

Edward and Al looked at each other and shrugged. They were both thinking the same thing- what was up with her?

A few hours later, the sun was almost completely gone. Edward decided it was time to stop and find somewhere to stay the night. He turned to see that Ashiku was right on his heels, and he bumped into her. She shuffled a bit closer. Edward noticed that she was shaking, and he smirked. "Afraid of the dark, huh?"

"N-no…" she mumbled softly. "I'm not!" she told him stubbornly/

"Really?" he asked quietly. "Then maybe we should spent the night out here more often!" Edward chuckled as she grabbed onto his arm.

"You're just kidding, right?" Ashiku asked him with wide eyes.

"No, really!" he told her. "It would save money, now wouldn't it?" he pried her strong grip from his arm and took a couple steps back."

"D-Don't leave me!" Ashiku cried, walking towards him. "Wh-Why would you want to stay out here anyway?"

Edward laughed quietly. "Well…It's so calm and peaceful out here…don't you love it? And if you're lucky, you might even get to see…Nah, never mind." He told her as his voice dropped to a whisper.

"S-see what?" she asked quietly in a wavering voice.

Edward's voice dropped even lower. "The dearly departed." He told her, with a smirk still on his face. This was funny, seeing her all worked up like this. He never knew she could be such a scaredy-cat.

Ashiku was unable to suppress a whimper. "Dearly departed?" she asked him. She didn't notice Alphonse coming up behind her.

Edward could barely keep himself from bursting out laughing. "Yes, m'dear. The dead."

Alphonse laid his hand on Ashiku's shoulder. "Hey, Ashiku-san, can you he-" His sentence was cut off.

"UWAHHH!" Ashiku shrieked as she jumped about five feet in the air. She ran behind Edward and cowered. Edward fell over laughing, and Alphonse just stood there, confused.

Al rushed over to Ashiku, and helped her up. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized quickly. He turned to Edward. "NII-SAN! Why did you let me do that? I bet you knew she would be scared!"

Ashiku, still shaking, kicked Edward in the back of the head. "Jerk." She muttered, looking away, blushing.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

XD Poor Ashiku. Poor Al. Heh, yes, I finally updated. I might update again tomorrow, too. Can you tell that my writing stile has changed in the last few months that It took me to update? ;)

'Till next time,

Kirara


End file.
